


Dance With Me

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: It's All Gone Canon [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gym class, High School, Skipping Class, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Bughead & Friends Tumblr Drabble Challenge100-word prompt "Dance with me."
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: It's All Gone Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Dance With Me

"Dance with me?"

"I'm not even in this class."

Jughead wasn't necessarily hiding, but he was cutting class, and Ethel did have a spare, so maybe he was studying somewhere no one would think to look for him.

"There aren't enough guys," Betty complained.

She gave him that look, the one she had to know made him weak, or any boy with half a brain, for that matter.

"I skipped this part of gym." He replied closing his books to stand.

She smiled and held her hand out to him, "Just follow my lead."

"That defeats the purpose."

"Does it?"


End file.
